chawosaurianologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bordergate Scandal
The Bordergate Scandal was a Human Rights Scandal involving Chawosauria as the Criminal Suspect of this Scandal, the Scandal was when on January 26, 2016, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court ordered Chawosauria to lift the Xenophobic Prohibition against Immigration, telling Chawosauria to end their blocking against Immigrants by using the Supreme Court Case, Parker v. Chawmania, But Chawosauria's disobedience wasn't the only reason, Chawosauria had not addressed or done anything to secure or control their borders in the Border Crisis, Chawosauria was both irresponsible and disobedient to their own land. On November 3, 2016, the Chawosaurians were trying to hide the evidence from the Continent Union, including trying to wipe away the criminal evidence of their illegal endorsement for Hillary Clinton, an American Politician who was under Criminal Investigation, which under Chawosaurian Law, the Chawosaurian Government cannot endorse a Politician abroad who is under criminal activity, that law was passed under Timothy because of President, Richard Nixon and the Watergate Scandal. Background Chawosaurian Border Conflict see: Chawosaurian Border Crisis The Chawosaurian Border Crisis began shortly after Timothy Max Roosevelt's death in 2011. The Chawosaurians were stubborn under Antonio Kingston's administration and had barely done anything. During the years of 2013 to 2014, the Chawosaurians faced bad border changes and ethic nationalist uprisings, as the Ethnic Nationalists continue to create their own countries and or taking other countries over, which caused most of them to decline due to supreme power, which cost them their whole economies, alot of taxes and lack of patriotism, the Crimson Kingdom's weak ability to survive another year of independence, the Alabama Division and Alaskan Division both began, and led to the rise of the theocratic empire called the Orthodox Tsardom, the Orthodox Tsardom played a harsh and glorious role in the Border Crisis, it had conquered large lands than any other ethnic nationalist empire existed in Chawosauria, with Seminole Indiana being the only ethnic nationalist country still surviving in 2016 and will survive up to 2019. Chawallianity v. Veniamin Chawallianity v. Veniamin was a Chawosaurian Supreme Court Case that ended the imperial glory of the Orthodox Tsardom and struck down the empire because it was badly declining, the empire lived through the entire year of 2015 and died out in the end of that year in December of 2015. Parker v. Chawmania Parker v. Chawmania was a Chawosaurian Supreme Court Case that struck down Chawosauria's ban on immigrants, both legal and illegal, but Chawosauria still enforces the ban as of 2017. Chawosauria under Criminal Investigation ''' As Chawosauria was discovered to have committed Criminal Activities during the Border Crisis, Chawosauria sold weapons to ethnic nationalist rebels illegally, secretly funding pedophile groups in Chawosauria, and illegally endorsed Hillary Clinton in the 2016 United States Presidential Election, which was also considered irresponsible because Hillary is under Criminal Investigation, Chawosauria wasn't suppose to support a candidate who was under FBI investigation, and refused to obey their supreme court who told Chawosauria they can't block immigrants anymore. Who is investigating Chawosauria is the '''Continent Union Department of Criminal Investigation and the Continent Union Department of Human Rights. The Chawosaurian Department of Human Rights is being investigated against by the CUDHR and CUDCI over War Crimes, Human Rights Violations and Pedophile Activism and illegally supporting a foreign political candidate under FBI investigation (Hillary).